Secret
by Pink Yuki
Summary: unusal pairing (I think)... R & R, please.


Can You Keep a Secret Secret 

All characters are properties of Anzai Nobuyuki sensei. I don't claim any of them…blah blah…

This is a… err… market testing I guess. I just want to see what people say about this pairing and see whether I should continue thinking along these lines. So if you want to see this pairing again, leave comments ne *smiles*

Pink Yuki

**********************************************************************

He woke up at seven. Showered, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, packed his book bag; right on time, seven forty, just in time to get to his eight o'clock class. 

The only unusual thing he did this morning was to look at the picture he so carefully placed in the middle of his diary. The picture was taken after the Ura Buto Satsujin -- the Hokage team picture. 

"Soon, I will see you. Very soon." He smiled as he placed a finger on the picture. He carefully put the picture back into his diary and placed it into the depth of his drawer. He had to get going now, or he would be late for his first day of class. 

-------------------------------- 

"I still don't understand how you manage to do that." Recca laughed heartily over the phone. "I mean, you are not as dumb as Domon, but how did you manage to get into Tokyo University?" 

"Mind what you are saying, Recca." Koganei snorted. "Mikagami and Fuuko got in too, don't they?" 

"Recca-NIICHAN!" Recca mocked a displeased tone but nonetheless gave way to his laughter, "Well, there was no surprise that Mikagami went in. Fuuko… she suddenly became a model student in the last year of high school. Plus she is in every single sports team there." Koganei could just imagine Recca with his usual smirk on his face. 

"I am a genius. That's all to it." Koganei said in a matter-of-fact manner. "Recca-niichan, is everything okay at home?" 

"Of course it is. Kaa-chan is kind of worried about you though. Oh… hime needs some help in the kitchen. I will call some other time okay? Bye!" 

Koganei shook his head as he put down the receiver. The first day of school was fine, as usual a group of girls started asking him for his phone number and he had made a few friends with his cheerful manner. Only one thing was bothering him -- he has not seen that person yet. 

The person he came to Tokyo University for. 

"Oh, Koganei, you are not the lovesick puppy type so quit thinking like one!" He said out loud in front of the mirror. "I am Koganei Kaoru, the one and only Kougan Anki master, winner of the Ura Buto Satsujin, the star student in high school with a fan club of my own." He flashed his fanged grin at himself. "Gee, I am getting more and more like Joker now…" He frowned upon seeing himself in the mirror. 

Koganei finished the assignment he was given today in class. Too easy. He could not believe this was college level work, but then why should he complain? He was sure someone in class was struggling with it at that very moment. 

One bad thing about easy homework was that it gave him too much time to think on his own. He was not the silent type and did not enjoy sitting down doing nothing to the least bit. He has read all the manga he bought with him to school n times and he was not about to do it again. The fact that there was nothing good on the television didn't help either. 

Koganei flipped through his phone book. Maybe he should call that someone, maybe not. He hesitantly picked up the phone and pressed the numbers. 

"Hello." A low baritone came through the phone. 

"Mikagami? Koganei here." 

"Koganei? What's up? Heard you got into Tokyo University." Mikagami had a hint of surprised in his voice, yet it was as usual uncaring. "How's school?" 

"Fine. Just wondering what you are up to and see if we can meet up sometime." 

"You want to go out to dinner tonight?" Mikagami sounded like he was flipping through his organizer. "I am kind of busy later in the week." 

"Sure." Koganei said enthusiastically. "Time? Place?" 

"Where do you live? I will come pick you up around… let's see… how about seven thirty?" Mikagami asked in a slightly warmer tone. 

"I live on campus; the apartment building near the school gate. You know where right?" 

"Yes. Meet me downstairs at seven thirty then." With that Mikagami hung up. 

--------------------------------- 

Koganei checked his watch again. Seven thirty-one; Mikagami was late. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the security desk and pondered whether he should call Mikagami's cell phone or not. 

A sleek blue BMW M3 stopped in front of the building and Mikagami motioned him to get into the car. 

"Hello Mikagami." Koganei settled himself into the car. Mikagami never ceased to amaze him with his new gadgets. From the first time they met he was intrigued by Mikagami's ensui, then there were the Armani suits in UBS, and now a brand new BMW. Do lawyers really make that much money? 

"How's everything?"Mikagami asked casually while concentrating on the road. 

"Not bad. It's just school." Koganei shrugged. Being as agreeable as he is, it was not hard to adapt to the new environment. "You?" 

"I might get promoted." A faint smile came up on Mikagami's face. 

"Didn't you just get the job since the beginning of summer? Get promoted already?" Koganei looked at his senior. "Never mind. You are *the* Mikagami. Who else could have finished law school in four years?" He chuckled softly. 

"Hn." Mikagami eyed him dangerously, but there was a glint of laughter in his usually cold eyes. 

"So where are we going?" Koganei looked out the window and realized they were driving towards the outskirt of Tokyo. 

"There is a French restaurant around here." Mikagami turned his head slightly to acknowledge the young boy's question. 

"French restaurant? Is there any dress code?" Koganei examined his T-shirt and baggy jeans. "I am not too sure if jeans and sneakers are allowed in those kind of restaurants." 

"They'd have to let you in." Mikagami, once again, has a faint smile on his lips. He saw Koganei's questioning stare and the smile widened. "I own it." His faint smile has changed into a proud beam on his face. 

"Surprise." Koganei leaned back onto the chair. He was trained not to be surprised by Mikagami anymore; after all, the ensui wielder was multi-talented and he had used his talents way too well. 

Mikagami made the twist and turns in the rural roads and stopped in front of a seemingly expensive restaurant. Koganei was told to go in and get the table first. 

He pushed open the door and walked into the beautifully decorated restaurant. If he has seen any place as glamorous as this, it would have to be Mori Kouran's castle. He edged towards the hostess and told her Mikagami's name. 

"Yes, Mikagami-san, eight o'clock. This way please." The hostess smiled politely and turned to lead Koganei to a table for four. _Is anyone else coming?_ Koganei took the window seat and ordered a coke. _Why didn't he tell me someone else is coming?_ His thought irritated him as he sipped his drink. 

By the time the silver haired man came in Koganei has already finished his drink. Mikagami looked at him with a smirk, "Want to get some wine?" Before Koganei could mutter a word about him being underage, Mikagami already had someone brought over a bottle of Petrus 92. 

"You didn't tell me there is someone else coming?" Koganei sipped the wine and cringed at the bitter taste. 

"My girlfriend." Mikagami sipped his drink with a smirk. "Thought you would like to meet her." 

Koganei cocked his head to one side. _Of course he would have a girlfriend._ He sipped the drink again, surprised that it wasn't as bitter as before, and his mischievous grin crept up. "Tell me something about this girlfriend of yours. How come you never mention her in our gatherings?" 

"She is my total opposite." Mikagami said casually, noticing Koganei's confused look. "Well, let's just say she is loud, active, uncivilized…" 

"Who are you calling uncivilized?" A voice rang behind Mikagami as Koganei looked up to see a beautiful girl with striking purple hair. 

"Fuuko!" Koganei nearly fell from his seat. 

"You're late." Mikagami stood up and pulled the chair for Fuuko. "What took you so long?" 

"Work." Fuuko sat down with a sigh. "So who were you calling uncivilized again?" She narrowed her eyes at Mikagami. 

"You… you…" Koganei looked at his two friends back and forth. "You two are going out?" He nearly pointed a finger at them. 

"If you call being dragged to all his dinner parties and forced to be introduced as his girlfriend going out, then yes." Fuuko sipped her wine. "How are you, Koganei?" 

Before Koganei could recover from his shock and offered an answer, Mikagami already retorted to Fuuko's _ACCUSATION._ "Hn. Who kissed me in front of all my colleagues?" 

"I was drunk. Who took me back to his apartment and not mine?" 

"I was drunk too. Who demanded a pair of my apartment keys afterwards?" 

Fuuko and Mikagami glared at each other with knives and daggers. Koganei stared at the duo dumbstruck. _So they are going out. _He let out a sigh under his breath. 

-------------------- 

Back at his dorm room, Koganei once again took out his diary. He put the Hokage picture against his lamp as he stared at it silently. _Is it too late?_ He asked himself. He let his finger traced over the picture until it landed on the person he thought so much about. 

He flicked through the pages of his diary. There was not one day he did not put down a small note about that person. He smiled bitterly at the diary. _So there is a significant other already. Should have guessed. _He closed his diary and turned back to the picture. 

_I love you._ Koganei mouthed silently to the picture. Over the years he has realized his feelings, and the more he thought about it the deeper he was drawn to that person. It has become an obsession. An obsession he wanted to forget, to throw away, to treasure only at the depths of his heart. 

He stared at the cheerful smile on the photo and smiled himself. _I love you, Fuuko. If only you can be mine._


End file.
